L'Etrange Noël de Mister Lupin
by Crok
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël, encore un réveillon que Remus Lupin passera seul, isolé du monde. A moins qu'une chouette et un mystérieux paquet n'en décide autrement...
1. Chapitre 1

Le vent soufflait fort ce soir-là encore. Les murs de bois de la vieille bicoque grinçaient sous la pression des rafales qui balayaient le pays. Un voisin aurait probablement confirmé à Remus qu'il s'agissait de l'hiver le plus froid que la région ait connu depuis des décennies.

Mais il n'y avait pas de voisin avec qui parler à des kilomètres à la ronde, et cet isolement était d'ailleurs la raison principale de l'attrait de Remus pour cette bâtisse.

Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir… sans être dérangé.

Voilà sans doute ce qu'il aurait répondu à quiconque l'aurait interrogé sur la raison de sa présence ici, le jour du réveillon de Noël. C'était faux, évidemment.

Le 26 décembre, entouré de rouge sur le calendrier accroché au mur au dessus de son lit, était là pour lui rappeler – comme s'il y avait moyen de l'oublier – que dans deux jours, la lune serait pleine, et qu'à ce moment-là, Lupin céderait sa place au monstre en lui. Une vraie bénédiction que cette maison éloignée de tout.

Remus détestait mentir, mais il haïssait encore plus la pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses proches lorsqu'on en venait à parler de sa lycanthropie. Il avait donc poliment décliné l'offre de Dumbledore, entre autres, de venir passer Noël à Poudlard, affirmant passer le réveillon en famille cette année.

Il rougissait de honte en y repensant. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce qui restait de sa famille avait jugé opportun de couper les ponts avec lui. Il ne leur en voulait pas, qui voudrait avoir pour cousin un monstre capable de vous déchiqueter un beau jour ?

_Chair. Sang. Chasse._

Remus secoua la tête. Plus le maudit astre lunaire s'arrondissait, plus la Bête prenait de place dans son esprit. Des années de pratique ne lui permettaient que de la refouler, mais cela devenait de plus en plus délicat à mesure que le jour fatidique approchait.

L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal regarda d'un œil morne les ouvrages qu'il avait emportés dans sa retraite. Tout cela lui semblait vain. Personne n'engagerait un loup-garou, pour quelque travail que ce soit, alors qu'importait ce qu'il pouvait détenir comme savoir ?

Frissonnant dans sa robe élimée, il balaya la pièce unique du regard. Un vieux bureau vermoulu, un lit au sommier de planches et un tabouret constituaient la totalité des meubles de la maison. Un feu brûlait magiquement dans la petite cheminée. Des toilettes sommaires se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la mansarde, et il fallait faire chauffer de l'eau pour pouvoir se laver.

Désespérément vide. Remus n'avait jamais été matérialiste, loin s'en faut, mais la maigreur de ses possessions offrait un terrifiant reflet de la pauvreté de sa vie. Il avait maintenant atteint la quarantaine d'années, et n'avait ni travail, ni famille, ni vraie maison. Le préfet plutôt brillant sorti de Poudlard avec les honneurs n'avait pas trouvé sa voie, et quand il avait cru la trouver, on l'avait rejeté dans le fossé où il végétait maintenant.

Il avait retrouvé l'espoir l'année passée, quand Albus lui avait proposé un poste à Poudlard, mais cette expérience s'était terminée brutalement, et cette période de bonheur rayée d'un coup de plume par Rita Skeeter.

Il se sentait enfermé, rejeté de la plupart du monde des Sorciers par la peur qu'inspiraient ceux affligés du même mal que lui. Sirius aussi avait été mis au ban de la société, et d'une manière bien plus brutale et prolongée… Mais il n'était pas Sirius, il n'était pas animé de la même force, de la même rage de vivre.

Remus fut brutalement tiré de ses souvenirs par un bruit à la fenêtre. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir à la chouette effraie qui tapait au carreau, manifestement impatiente de délivrer son message pour partir en quête d'un endroit plus chaud. Ce qu'elle fit, laissant tomber au sol une lettre et un petit sac en toile avant de partir à tire d'aile.

_Attraper l'oiseau. Mordre. Sentir son sang couler._

Lupin dut s'asseoir un moment, le temps que la Bête s'assoupisse à nouveau. Il maudit une nouvelle fois son impuissance, et ouvrit la lettre.

_**BRAVO !**___

Vous êtes le grand gagnant du Concours de Noël du Magazine La semaine du Sorcier, toutes nos félicitations ! 

_En plus de six mois d'abonnement gratuits à notre hebdomadaire, vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un flacon de Felix Felicis *!_

Faites en bon usage, et bonnes fêtes à vous !

L'équipe de La semaine du Sorcier.

*(lire attentivement la notice avant utilisation)

Lupin resta sans voix un moment. Ce devait être une blague de mauvais goût. Ou alors une erreur, le courrier ne mentionnait nulle part son nom, la chouette avait pu se tromper de destinataire. Mais les hiboux ne se trompaient jamais, Remus soupesa donc le petit sac en cuir que la chouette avait déposé en même temps que la lettre. Un enchantement mineur protégeait son contenu des chocs, il en sortit donc un petit flacon intact.

Par Merlin, ça avait vraiment l'air d'une vraie ! Il avait déjà eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de voir une telle potion, sans jamais pouvoir y goûter. Il pouvait presque sentir la chance pure qui émanait de la petite bouteille, scellée à la cire.

Il ne pouvait encore en croire ses yeux… Il s'était presque fait à l'idée de passer le pire Noël de son existence, qui n'avait pourtant pas été chiche en désagréables périodes, et voilà que cette potion allait tout changer. La possibilité de passer une journée exquise, une journée de chance insolente, de fortune miraculeuse reposait dans le creux de sa main.

_Oui, de la chance… La chasse sera bonne. Tue, tue, tue et re-tue. Egorge, dévore, éviscère !_

Remus ne s'était pas levé, et c'était une chance sinon il se serait sans doute écroulé à terre tant la charge de la Bête plus qu'à moitié réveillée avait été violente.

Il ne pouvait pas boire cette potion. Il sentait la Bête tapie au fond de son âme, attendant son heure, trépignant d'impatience. Que pouvait bien représenter une journée de chance pour une telle créature ? Quelques humains imprudents en guise de Réveillon ? Peut-être même un enfant ou deux… la Bête avait toujours manifesté un appétit particulier pour la chair tendre des nouveaux-nés.

Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre ce risque. Son visage s'assombrit aussi vite qu'il ne s'était illuminé quelques instants auparavant. Il prit une petite pincée de poudre dans un bocal près de la cheminée, la jeta au feu et murmura le nom d'un petit pub de l'Allée des Embrumes, où, avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait personne de sa connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2

Remus reprit ses esprits. Il était assis, ou plutôt affalé sur une chaise. C'était déjà ça. Sa vision était trouble, son champ de vision étroit. Les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qui reposaient en rangées bien alignées sur la table devant lui apportaient une explication convaincante à son état. Après quelques instants passés à reprendre ses esprits, il reconnut le décor de la Tête de Sanglier. Voilà donc où l'avait conduit sa nuit d'ivresse.

Le jour se levait déjà et Abelforth arborait son habituel air farouche, passant un coup de balai dans la grande salle. Abelforth ne décocha pas un mot, mais Remus sentit tout de même qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, mais eut toutes les peines du monde à se mettre debout. L'alcool est redoutable. Il sentait sa présence dans un coin de son esprit. Encore une bête tapie dans son cerveau, attendant son heure pour surgir et réclamer son dû. Un feu vorace qu'il était dangereux d'attiser… mais cette nuit-là, Remus s'était senti trop las, trop accablé pour tenir seul face à la Bête. Entre les deux maux, il avait choisi celui qui lui semblait le moindre, et le loup en lui s'était éclipsé de sa conscience, pour un temps, il le savait.

Une pincée de poudre de cheminette plus tard, Lupin se trouvait de nouveau dans sa cabane, qui était maintenant glaciale, conséquence inévitable d'un feu non entretenu. Pris de nausées, Remus dut s'allonger un moment, et il s'endormit instantanément.

A son réveil, il réalisa que c'était Noël. Partout dans le monde, petits et grands étaient en famille, et ouvraient leurs cadeaux, riaient ensemble. Lui était seul, ivre, triste, et le seul « cadeau » qu'il avait reçu, il n'avait pas le droit de l'ouvrir.

Par la Barbe de Merlin, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le droit ? Il boirait cette potion ! C'était lui qui la buvait, lui, Remus Lupin, et pas la Bête. N'avait-il pas déjà fait suffisamment de sacrifices, écarté du monde comme un pestiféré ?

Il méritait un vrai Noël, bien que dans les brumes de sa conscience, il peinait à imaginer comment toute la chance du monde pourrait égayer cette journée.

Encore titubant, l'esprit errant dans le brouillard de l'alcool, il se dirigea vers la table. Il prit son temps pour briser le cachet de cire, prenant bien garde à ne pas renverser le précieux liquide d'un geste maladroit. Puis, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours, il avala la Felix Felicis, tenant longuement le flacon vide au dessus de ses lèvres afin de n'en pas perdre une goutte.

Sa vue se troubla d'un seul coup. Plusieurs séries de flashs lumineux l'aveuglèrent, le forçant à mettre ses mains devant ses yeux pour les protéger. La pièce autour de lui présentait tour à tour des formes colorées qui déformaient sa vision, un monde de bulles… Puis sa vue se teinta de rouge, et il frémit, car seule la Bête voyait ainsi… La même lumière l'aveugla de nouveau. Ses pensées virevoltaient de même, et il n'arriva pas à se concentrer avant que de longues minutes ne se passe.

_Tout bouge. Des couleurs, des formes… Mord, griffe, tue ! Mais qui…_

Il tenta de se lever. Il marchait normalement. Ses mouvements étaient toujours rendus hésitants par l'alcool, mais ses pieds se posaient exactement au bon endroit.

Il n'avait pas encore fini de s'émerveiller de cet état de fait, qu'on toqua à la porte. En temps normal, poser sa main sur la poignée alors que celle-ci semblait flotter en l'air et se déformer à vue d'œil, aurait relevé de l'impossible.

Pas pour Remus ce jour-là, qui ouvrit la porte d'un geste nonchalant. Le vent avait semble-t-il miraculeusement cessé au cours de la journée, et ce ne fut donc qu'une relative fraîcheur qui accueillit Remus. Sa vision devint de nouveau pure lumière, mais il lui semblait déceler quelque chose dans la clarté insoutenable. Ou plutôt quelqu'un qui se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle.

_C'est elle. Elle en a l'odeur._

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui ce pouvait bien être, mais il savait que c'était elle tout comme il était certain que quelqu'un se tenait devant lui.

- « Entre donc ! Il ne manquait plus que toi… », s'entendit-il même dire, découvrant les paroles au moment où il les prononçait. Il entendit un petit rire en guise de réponse.

Dans la pièce, sa vision devint plus nette, bien que toujours étrangement colorée et onirique. Elle était entrée, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle semblait faite de pure lumière, et ses cheveux plutôt courts étaient d'une couleur changeante, à l'instar de tous les autres éléments de son champ de vision. Son visage perdait du fait de l'éblouissante clarté toute netteté, mais il avait la conviction qu'elle était belle, et qu'elle lui souriait. Il rougit.

_Elle est belle. Une femelle dominante. Elle irradie l'autorité. Elle montre les crocs, elle est heureuse._

Reprenant ses esprits, Remus lui proposa un thé et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. La boîte n'était-elle pas vide la veille ? En tout cas, il restait assez de thé aujourd'hui pour deux tasses.

De nouveaux flashs lumineux. Il se voyait de nouveau agir, avec l'impression de n'être que le spectateur de ses propres actions. Un peu comme s'il agissait selon son instinct, mais que celui-ci prenait tout en charge, qu'il avait relégué sa conscience au second plan.

Il devisa un moment avec la demoiselle, plaisantant quelques fois, sirotant un peu de thé. Elle souriait toujours, riait même parfois. Il entendait ce qu'elle disait, mais n'en comprenait pas le sens, comme si ses paroles n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à son cerveau. Son « instinct » ne semblait pas s'en soucier, puisque la conversation, qui tournait autour des sorciers de Londres de leur connaissance, semblait cohérente.

Plus tard, il se vit se lever. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un petit objet, qu'elle posa sur la table. Il avait la forme d'une petite boîte, avec un cercle noir percé de trous sur l'une de ses faces. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule.

Une mélodie, du piano d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, commença à s'élever dans la pièce, et les notes paraissaient prendre forme, des volutes colorées qui virevoltaient, ajoutant encore au chaos de son champ de vision. La musique était moldue, il en était presque sûr, bien que l'objet soit magique. Ils se rapprochèrent, il prit sa main dans la sienne, posa l'autre sur son dos, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, comme si elle était faite de verre… Et par Merlin, c'était peut-être le cas, à voir comment elle scintillait !

Ils dansèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, en un étrange ballet, décrivant de grands cercles qui évitaient chaque objet de la pièce, n'accrochaient aucune aspérité du plancher.

Remus était sans voix, il avait l'impression de la connaître si intimement qu'il pouvait deviner son prochain geste, son mouvement suivant. Le temps n'avait plus de réelle existence depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le chalet, impossible de dire combien de temps ils dansèrent ainsi. A un moment, le souffle court, il avait posé la main dans ses cheveux – à moins que ça ne soit elle ? Remus se sentit électrisé, elle était toujours nimbée de cette même lumière, qui brûlait ses rétines mais il ne s'en souciait plus, et ils s'embrassèrent. La pièce tournoyait, ils dansaient toujours, quoique sur d'autres pas. Il sentait sa peau douce et frémissante sous ses doigts, qu'il laissa un moment courir le long de ses joues. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, avec avidité cette fois.

_Oui… C'est elle. Souffler dans son cou, lui mordiller l'oreille. Griffer._

Remus frémit alors que des ongles rentraient dans la chair de son épaule. Elle était dans ses bras, lui mordillant l'épaule, et il voulait la griffer tout aussi furieusement. Il s'interrompit, et ses gestes se firent de nouveau caressants. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'abreuver sans fin à sa lumière, à sa douceur. Elle semblait animée d'une énergie surnaturelle, ses lèvres ne pouvaient être faites que de lave, à voir la manière dont elles embrasaient son être.

Le froid n'existait plus, il ne comptait plus. La Bête était là, mais elle n'était plus belliqueuse, comme apaisée par un obscur accord. Elle était la seule qui comptait, elle, sa peau, ses mouvements, son souffle qui s'accélérait, à l'unisson avec le sien.

Les couleurs se brouillaient de plus en plus, s'agitaient de plus en plus furieusement, jusqu'à éclater en minuscules et innombrables fragments. Elle reposait contre lui, la main sur son torse, sa joue contre la sienne.

_Son odeur. Une femelle dominante._

Il s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Remus cligna des yeux. La pièce avait retrouvé son aspect original. Il frissonna, et sa main ne trouva personne à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait personne.

Une fois habillé, il s'assit un moment sur le bord du lit. Des souvenirs affleuraient à son esprit sans qu'il puisse arriver à les saisir en totalité. Il se souvenait s'être consciencieusement alcoolisé, au-delà du raisonnable, puis être rentré se coucher. Et ensuite ? Un puissant sentiment de bonheur et de félicité l'envahit. Cela lui suffit comme réponse.

Une odeur flottait dans la pièce, il s'en rendait compte, mais là encore, impossible de mettre un nom sur cette odeur.

Coquelicot. Jasmin. Son odeur.

Remus secoua la tête. La Bête avait une perception bien à elle de la réalité, qu'il ne saisissait pas toujours. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de la saisir, se dit-il avec détermination.

La nuit était déjà avancée, mais le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre apportait une clarté suffisante dans la pièce. Ce serait sans doute sa dernière nuit de lucidité, avant de laisser la Bête le dominer, mais il se sentait étonnamment détendu, heureux. Il mit à chauffer de l'eau, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de thé. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait plus non plus hier, que croyait-il? Que la boîte s'était remplie dans la nuit ? Il secoua la tête, souriant à lui-même.

Il ramassa au sol un morceau de parchemin. La notice d'un flacon de Felix Felicis, qui indiquait en grosses lettres : « Attention, une consommation conjointe d'alcool et de ce produit peut entraîner des troubles de la vision. ».

Il tressaillit. Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Il était levé. Elle pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette légèrement voûtée par la fenêtre. Elle sourit, pensant une nouvelle fois qu'il devrait faire des efforts et se redresser pour faire admirer sa carrure. Elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche, et s'observa à l'aide du Lumos que diffusait l'objet. Ses yeux pétillaient tant qu'on distinguait à peine les cernes qui les encadraient. Le rose de ses joues n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la fraîcheur de la température, et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Sa faute à lui, pensa-t-elle, rougissant encore plus. Elle raccourcit sa coiffure, lui faisant prendre peu à peu la teinte rose chewing-gum qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle sentait sa peau à vif aux épaules, là où il l'avait griffé, et eut un frisson délicieux. Elle aurait bien sûr pu faire disparaître les marques en un ou deux mots, mais elle ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde.

La semaine du sorcier… Elle avait toujours eu plus d'imagination pour sa coiffure que pour les titres. Malgré la grossièreté du collet, le loup s'était tout de même laissé prendre, pensa-t-elle.

Nymphadora jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre, murmurant à son balai l'ordre de se lever. Elle adressa un dernier baiser, et chargea la brume de son souffle de mener celui-ci à bon port.

« - Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Lupin, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Je ne te lâcherai plus maintenant. »

Et sur cette dernière promesse adressée à la lande déserte de nouveau balayée par le vent, elle s'en fut.


End file.
